Thundercats The amazing, wonderful, long road of life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Leona a doctor and Claudius a former military Colonel and CEO of large tech company and runs it like clockwork. Lion-o will soon be CEO of his father's company. He enters the military. He quickly becomes a Colonel like his father. Soon Lion-o learns his father's business. Soon he marries the perfect girl. Now it's big test they have now a large family.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson lived with his mother and father. His mother worked as a pediatrician and his father was a former Military Colonel and now was the CEO of a large tech company. Lion-o was loved dearly by his parents. Getting hugs and kisses everyday.

Lion-o went to a fancy private school because he was from a rich family.

He had his friends Tygra, and Cheetara. They made him very happy and they loved to play together. He was growing up really fast. Lion-o was very active and playful. He was also quite helpful.

"Lion-o front and center!" Claudius said called his now teenage and high school graduate son. "Now Lion-o military isn't easy but I know you will be fine son now I know you will do well," he said.

Leona came up and hugged Lion-o. "Mom I'll be home soon." he said.

"I hope so." Leona said.

Lion-o went to his boot camp and started training. Lion-o was doing well. "Okay Roarson, you have been doing well, you will do fine army I just know it, you are going to Africa," he said.

"Understood," Lion-o said.

Lion-o wrote to his mother and father everyday. They were relieved Lion-o was doing okay. They wrote him back they told him that they hope he's alright, being careful and hope to see him soon.

"Okay Lieutenant Colonel Lion-o Roarson you shown to be quite skilled and just like your father before you, you climbed through the ranks quickly. You did well despite the small scar you received from a piece of flying shrapnel cutting your chin you have done well. I got information state side and from the general of the army they were so impressed they think you deserve. You are now Colonel Roarson," his General said.

"Thank you General, I will do my best to deserve this honor at such a young age," Lion-o said.

"Good," the general said.

Soon Lion-o had to go home his father was going to retire soon and he needed Lion-o to run the family business. So Lion-o had been discharge he was free to go home and do the family business. "It was an honor serving with you Roarson," his friend Calvin said.

"You two see you later." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came home and his mother and father smothered him with hugs and kisses. "Lion-o I am very proud of you getting the rank of Colonel at young age that is high honor. Now let's have a nice dinner out to celebrate you coming home." Claudius said.

Lion-o soon started learning about working the family business. He was doing well.

Today was his day off and he was at a large half price books and he bumped into someone. Someone who would change his life forever.

But who was it and how would it change his life?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o got up and saw this lovely female white lion. "Hello I'm sorry I didn't see you there," he said.

"Oh that's alright I wasn't paying attention," she said.

"You have beautiful eyes," Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you, you have a nice smile." She said.

"I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosia," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Lion-o said. "Would you like to get a coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Lion-o soon gave her his phone number and she gave him her's. "I work at Roarson Tech Company. My dad is the CEO," Lion-o said.

"Cool, I work as a doctor at the local children's hospital I just started." she said. "I met your mother Leona Roarson." she said.

"Great," Lion-o said.

Soon they started to see each other on weekends, they even talked to each other on the phone, they even text and emailed. His mother and father noticed. "Lion-o has been in constant communication with this girl." Claudius said.

"Yes and I know this girl we both work at the children's hospital as doctors, she is fine young women. I can't believe I'm going to say this but she seems perfect for him." Leona said.

"Well I want to meet this girl," Claudius said. "Lion-o," he said.

"Yes?" Lion-o asked coming over.

"I want to meet your girlfriend," Claudius said.

"Okay, she said she wanted to meet you too and wants to know if she can come over for dinner at our place." he said.

"Well she is most welcome to come," Claudius said.

Lion-o texted Liosia who came over an hour later. They were having spaghetti. They engaged in conversation. "So have you met Liosia's parents?" Leona asked.

"No, but want to meet them." Lion-o said.

"Well my parents want to meet you too, since tomorrow is when we both have a day off we invite my parents to lunch." Liosia said.

"Good idea," Lion-o said.

Claudius was taking a liking to Liosia. "She is just perfect my son," Claudius said.

The next day Lion-o was with Liosia at a restaurant and he was going to meet her parents. "Hello, mom, dad this is my boyfriend Lion-o." she said.

"Nice to meet you Lion-o Roarson, I am Leon Clawer and this my wife Carrie Clawer." Leon said.

"Nice to meet you two," Lion-o said.

They started to talk and her parents started to like Lion-o. "You are great man Lion-o I'm glad you make my daughter happy." Leon said.

"Thank you Mr. Clawer." Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia dated for 10 months. Lion-o was going to ask her the big question. He showed the ring to his parents. "Son you picked a beautiful ring," Claudius said.

"Thanks I hope she says yes," Lion-o said.

That afternoon in the park Lion-o got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Liosia will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said.

They started to plan for the wedding. "Okay we got everything, now all I need is my tux and you need your dress." he said.

"Yes, we will take care of that soon," she said.

Liosia went dress shopping with her mother, father, brother, and Leona. Liosia tried on several different dresses. Liosia chose a dress with straps and she looked just too beautiful.

It was April 16th and it was wedding day. Lion-o was at the altar fighting butterflies. Liosia was being walked down the aisle and her father gave her to Lion-o. Lion-o took her hand and the preacher started to read the vows. They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia Clawer to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o Roarson to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the preacher said.

The two them kissed. "I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Roarson." he said.

The celebration was huge. Everyone began to dance eat the dinner. Then Lion-o and Liosia cut the cake and fed it to each other then they left on their honeymoon.


End file.
